Superman
by Nana Evans
Summary: Eles estavam infelizes com suas vidas e queriam fugir da sociedade bruxa. Queriam ser vistos pelo que realmente são e não pelo que representam. Mas o que o destino reserva para o encontro de Clark Kent e Lex Luthor?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora_: Nana Evans_**

**Beta:_ Srta Potter Malfoy_**

**Shipper_: Harry/Draco_**

**Sumário: _Eles estavam infelizes com suas vidas e queriam fugir da sociedade bruxa. Na tentativa de serem vistos pelo que realmente são e não pelo que representam, assumem uma identidade secreta por uma noite. Mas o que o destino reserva para o encontro de Clark Kent e Lex Luthor?_**

* * *

**Superman**

**_Harry POV_**

Estava cansado. Não que tivesse se matado de trabalhar ou tivesse feito algum esforço muito grande. Estava cansado de todo o fingimento, de bancar o herói perfeito, o garoto-propaganda do Ministério. Queria ser ele mesmo um pouco, oras! Ser só Harry Potter, que vai na porta e pega o jornal, sem ter que virar capa de revista por isso.

- O que foi, Harry? Você ta com uma cara estranha.

- Só tô cansado, Ginny. Só isso.

- Sabe que você mente muito mal?

Ginny era sua noiva. Tecnicamente. Moravam juntos, dormiam juntos, mas ambos sabiam que era uma fachada. O amor entre eles tinha morrido bem antes do fim da guerra. Mas acabaram continuando juntos para não ter que enfrentar a sociedade. Ela era sua melhor amiga agora, quase uma mãe. E no momento olhava pra ele como uma.

- Eu não tô mentindo. Tô cansado de tudo Ginny, do Ministério, das revistas, dessa merda de vida que eu vivo desde o final da guerra. Isso não acaba nunca?

- Eu já disse que no dia que você quiser, eu traio você e levo toda a culpa pelo término do noivado.

- Não é simples assim, Ginny, você sabe. As pessoas esperam tanto de mim, nunca iriam aceitar o que eu sou de verdade. Ninguém quer um herói gay. Sabe de quem eu tenho inveja? Do Clark Kent.

- Quem?

- É um super-herói trouxa. Ele tem uma identidade secreta: quando está salvando o mundo, é o Superman; quando está em casa, ele é o Clark Kent, um cara super normal.

- Harry, você acabou de me dar uma ótima ideia!

Ginny o olhava com os olhos brilhando. Quatro anos juntos o haviam ensinado que isso nunca era um bom sinal...

- Nem vem. Eu me recuso a participar de qualquer plano louco que você tenha nessa cabecinha oca.

- Mas Harry, esse é perfeito... Por favor, me dá uma chance...

E pronto, estava perdido.

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

Virou o segundo copo de uísque antes mesmo de chegar à mesa. Hoje ele estava a fim de encher a cara, pegar qualquer um que o aceitasse e transar loucamente. O dia tinha sido péssimo, seus pais estavam presos, seus bens confiscados e, se não fosse o Santo potter, ele estaria preso também.

Não tinha um lugar que fosse em que não o olhassem torto, e ele nem era tão mau assim. Nunca tinha tomado parte na guerra, mas carregava todos os pecados no sobrenome. Ninguém se dava ao trabalho de conhecê-lo, o julgavam pela capa. E isso cansava. E pior, isso doía.

Pediu o terceiro copo antes que ficasse muito profundo. Ele só queria se agarrar com um trouxa qualquer hoje, e não fazer uma análise sobre sua droga de vida. E falando em trouxa bonito, havia um com um cabelo preto espetado que parecia uma presa em potencial. Rabiscou um bilhete e ia pedir ao garçom para entregar.

- Qual o nome daquele moreno ali naquela mesa?

- Sabe o que é engraçado? Ele disse que o nome dele é Clark Kent.

- Mesmo? Então deixe que eu mesmo entrego.

Foi até o cara intrigado. Era meio óbvio que era alguém querendo se esconder, assim como ele. E isso parecia interessante. Chegou até ele e estendeu a mão.

- Prazer, Lex Luthor.

Dois olhos esmeralda viraram brilhando para ele.

- Lex Luthor realmente combina com você, Malfoy.

Nem notou a falta de hostilidade e nem que o outro tinha aceitado sua mão. Ainda estava em choque. De tantas pessoas para encontrar no mundo, ele tinha que encontrar logo Potter!

- E então, Luthor, vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai sentar?

Sentou, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer. O que dizer para o cara que você odiou a vida inteira e que salvou a sua vida? Ele nem conseguia mais odiar o cara! Na verdade, não o odiava já há um bom tempo, e aparentemente o outro também não. E isso era interessante.

- Então, você vai me xingar, amaldiçoar ou contar para todo mundo que o Santo Potter está enchendo a cara sozinho?

Havia mágoa e raiva na voz do outro. O rosto cansado ainda carregava a dor da guerra, como se ela ainda não tivesse acabado. Era uma figura tão diferente do herói que conhecia que sentiu pena. E uma curiosidade enorme.

- Por que você está se escondendo? Todo mundo te adora, você é bem vindo em qualquer lugar. Não precisa fugir dos outros como eu.

- Eu tenho meus motivos. E você ainda não me respondeu. Tá fazendo o que aqui?

- O mesmo que você, me escondendo. E vim aqui lhe oferecer uma bebida.

- O quê?!

- Bem, de onde eu estava esse ninho em sua cabeça parecia bem sexy.

Esperava alguma reação do tipo murro, feitiço ou que o outro fosse se levantar e sair correndo. Porém o Santo Potter corou. Isso era mais do que interessante, era uma descoberta e tanto. E uma prova cabal de que estava enlouquecendo: queria fazê-lo corar de novo.

Ficaram em silêncio até as bebidas chegarem. Potter olhava para o tampo da mesa como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Aproveitou para analisar melhor o homem a sua frente. Ele tinha largado os óculos e agora os olhos verdes se mostravam em toda a glória. A guerra e o quadribol lhe deram alguns músculos, e podia adivinhar que o abdome por baixo da camisa larga era bem definido. As mãos calejadas por segurar a vassoura sem proteção tinham várias cicatrizes, resultado das várias tentativas de inutilizá-lo durante a guerra. Tinha corpo de homem e rosto de menino, ainda parecia uma criança inocente. Realmente, eram as características de um herói.

- Para de me olhar. Odeio quando ficam me encarando.

- Mas você é tão bom de se olhar... Não faça essa cara. Se você fosse feio, ninguém olhava.

- Não me olham pela minha beleza, Malfoy. Aliás, nem sei por que estou conversando com você. Tudo o que eu não preciso é você me enchendo o saco.

Segurou Potter quando este fez menção de sair. Não queria deixá-lo sair assim, pensando mal dele. Não sabia bem porque, mas de repente ele se importava com o que o outro pensava.

- Eu não quero te encher. Mas você tem que aceitar que é mesmo um herói e que não tem como mudar isso. Você é como o Superman, Harry. Ser herói faz parte de você. Ao menos as pessoas te amam.

- De que adianta? Elas amam o herói, não a pessoa. Eu não tenho ninguém de verdade.

- Tem seus amigos, sua noiva. Você nunca está sozinho, Harry. Sempre invejei isso em você.

Sabia que estava se expondo demais, mas pouco importava. Só queria tirar aquele olhar triste do rosto dele, quem sabe não conseguia um sorriso também?

Estavam bem perto um do outro e só agora notou que não havia soltado a sua mão. Ele também percebeu isso, então trançou seus dedos antes que o outro puxasse a mão.

- Por que você se importa, Malfoy? Por que está fazendo tudo isso? O que significa isso? – Ele levantou suas mão entrelaçadas, onde podia ver o anel de noivado.

- Eu me importo porque entendo. Faço isso porque quero. E isso... bem, eu não sei o que isso significa, mas isso não me incomoda. Sabe, eu não sou tão ruim quanto pareço. – Deu seu melhor sorriso torto e o olhou nos olhos, os mesmo olhos que ele procurava quando estava na escola. Só que dessa vez ele queria achar aceitação, e não ódio. E achou.

_

* * *

__**Harry POV**_

Estava confuso. O Malfoy que estava a sua frente não era o mesmo que o havia atormentado na escola. E ele gostava do Malfoy a sua frente. Gostava do sorriso torto, dos olhos cinzentos e da mão macia na sua. Gostava da voz grave e das palavras que ele falava. Aquele carinho, mesmo que por pena, era tudo o que precisava.

- Obrigado. – os olhos cinza se apertaram.

- Obrigado pelo quê?

- Por não ver o super-herói, por ver só... eu.

- Vilões também servem pra isso.

Sorriu. Se sentia aquecido por dentro. Olhou para as suas mãos sobre a mesa e não achou estranho. Parecia tão certo que não se lembrava da última vez que se sentiu tão... bem.

Quando levantou os olhos, percebeu que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Ele o olhava tão profundamente que se sentiu preso, atraído por alguma força estranha. Em sincronia, fecharam os olhos e os lábios colidiram. As línguas se encontraram e começaram uma verdadeira batalha, num beijo quente e exigente, um tanto frustrado por causa da mesa entre eles.

Um aceno de mão e a mesa sumiu. Os dois caíram no espaço entre as cadeiras e o loiro o olhou sorrindo e arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Heróis também servem pra isso.

Riram. Sentiu a mão dele no seu rosto, o puxando para mais perto. Estava praticamente no colo dele e sentiu sua respiração em sua orelha, enviando arrepios por toda a espinha quando Draco sussurrou:

- Meu herói.

*****

"**I'm only a man**

**In a funny red sheet**

**Looking for especial things**

**Inside of me" **

_(Superman – Five for Fighting)_

* * *

_**Nota da Beta**: _Taí mais uma fic da Nana... que eu tô adorando, é claro !! :D

Mas eu sou suspeita pra falar...

Enfim... eu que tô postando a fic aqui no FF. A Nana tá muuuuuuito enrolada com os estudos e tá sem tempo de postar, mas não se preocupem, a fic já está terminada !! Ela tem 2 caps e o próximo eu devo estar postando aqui até o final de semana...

Espero que estejam gostando da história tanto quanto eu !! E a Nana pede reviews, claro !! Prometo que TODOS os reviews chegaram até ela e serão respondidos :)

Por hora é isso... até mais !!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Kryptonite

_Harry POV_

Chegou em casa com um sorriso besta no rosto. Quem diria que o plano louco da Ginny daria certo? E falando nisso, agora devia 10 galeões a ela, tinha apostado que daria errado... Mas quem ligava para 10 galeões? Sua noite tinha sido perfeita e havia grandes chances de ser repetida num futuro não muito longe.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Ginny lendo o Semanário das Bruxas no sofá. Ela ergueu os olhos curiosa quando percebeu sua presença.

- Então, deu certo?

- Bem... deu. Mas você não adivinha quem eu encontrei nem em mil anos.

- Eu odeio adivinhas, conta logo! – Ela estava quase pulando de curiosidade.

- O Malfoy.

- Mafoy?! Tipo, _Draco_ Malfoy? E esse sorrisinho besta... Não! Você e o Malfoy?! Como?

- Eu o encontrei no bar.

-Isso não explica nada, Harry James Potter! Eu quero detalhes!

- Ele ficou curioso quando o garçom disse que meu nome era Clark Kent e foi até a minha mesa. A gente conversou e... bem, a gente se beijou.

- Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter ficaram! E não tinha ninguém para documentar o fato? Admita Harry, se não fosse meu "plano ridículo", isso não seria possível... Mas eu ainda não acredito que de todas as pessoas do mundo, você foi ficar logo com o Malfoy.

- Ele mudou, Ginny. Ou ao menos eu acho que ele mudou. O que eu sei é que ele não se parecia em nada com o garoto que infernizou a minha vida por anos.

- E ele não se importou em ser o "outro"? Porque todo mundo sabe que você é noivo...

- Ginny, querida, estávamos meio ocupados demais para lembrar desse pequeno detalhe.

A próxima coisa que viu foi uma almofada voando em sua direção.

- Eu retiro o que disse! Vou deixar _você_ levar toda a culpa pelo nosso rompimento! Até vejo a manchete: "O Eleito parte o coração da jovem Weasley"...

Devolveu a almofada rindo. Travaram uma pequena guerra de almofadas que acabou com os dois rindo, jogados no chão.

- Senti falta desse seu riso.

- Senti falta dele também.

Ginny tirou o anel de esmeraldas do dedo e colocou em sua mão. Sorriu e a abraçou forte, sentiria falta dela também.

- Só não deixe ele te machucar, ok? Senão ele vai ver do que Ginevra Weasley é capaz!

Deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi para seu quarto, olhando para o anel em suas mãos. Pelo visto, teria que marcar uma comitiva de imprensa. Mas agora, nada disso importava, só conseguia pensar em certo loiro de olhos cinzentos que devia estar esperando pela sua ligação.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Era patético. Havia mais de meia hora que tinha chegado em casa e há mais de meia hora montava acampamento na frente do telefone, só porque ele tinha dito que ligava. Nem mesmo havia tomando banho, sabia que o telefone iria tocar assim que ligasse o chuveiro.

Não deveria se importar tanto. Foram só alguns beijos inocentes. Ok, não tão inocentes assim, mas eram só alguns beijos, certo? E daí que tinha sido com o Eleito? Foi só um beijo. Ou dois. Ou três, não estava em condições de ficar contando.

Quase pulou do sofá quando o telefone tocou. Pensou por dois segundos em fazer ele esperar, mas desistiu. Que se danasse o seu orgulho, estava interessado demais no moreno de olhos verdes para se importar com isso agora.

- Alô? Mal... Draco, é você?

- Estava esperando você ligar – Que mal faria admitir?

- É... eu demorei porque tava falando com a Ginny...

Gelou do outro lado da linha. Ele havia se arrependido, a Weasel fêmea havia convencido ele a ficar com ela e ele estava ligando só para pedir que o deixasse em paz. Bem, não iria se humilhar, nem implorar por atenção. Diria que pouco se importava e...

- Draco, você ainda está aí?

- Estou, Potter. Diga logo o que quer. – Tentou fazer a voz mais fria possível, mas sua voz tremia.

- Ela me devolveu o anel. Vou anunciar amanhã o nosso rompimento. Eu... eu só queria que você soubesse que não estava traindo a Ginny e que ela não vai armar nenhum escândalo.

- Não vai? Você disse a ela que ficou comigo e ela não vai armar escândalo? Estamos falando da mesma Weasley?

- A Ginny sabe que sou gay a muito tempo, Draco. Só estávamos juntos até hoje porque ela não queria me deixar sozinho. Mas eu não estou sozinho agora, estou?

Não sabia o que responder. Não acreditava no que o moreno estava querendo dizer, no que ele indiretamente estava pedindo. Mas queria acreditar. Queria mais do que tudo.

- Você nunca está sozinho, Harry.

- Draco, você é feliz. Não sabe o que é estar sozinho no meio da multidão.

A voz do outro era triste. E ele não gostava disso. Queria tê-lo ali na sua frente, abraçá-lo e tirar aquela tristeza da voz e dos olhos dele. E sim, sabia que os olhos verdes estavam tristes agora.

- Já disse que você nunca está sozinho, Harry. Nunca estará. Eu não vou deixar. Então diga a Weasley para não se preocupar e sair já daí. Sou egoísta, lembra?

- Lembro sim. Mas se ela sair, alguém vai ter que entrar. Essa casa é muito grande para um só...

Riu da manha na voz do outro. Por que diabos mesmo não havia arrastado o moreno para a sua casa?

- Amanhã você já é um cara descompromissado, certo?

- É.

- Então amanhã eu dou um jeito na sua solidão. Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda não acreditava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas sabia o que faria no dia seguinte: iria ver Harry.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Desligou o telefone com o coração mais leve. Saber que Draco estaria lá para ele lhe dava forças para fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo: enfrentar a sociedade.

Acordou no dia seguinte com um barulho na janela. Era uma coruja com uma carta no bico, que arranhava o vidro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Abriu a janela curioso. Quem mandaria uma carta a essa hora?? Era de Ginny.

Ela já tinha saído da casa e voltado para a Toca, deixando só umas 2 ou 3 caixas para trás. Tinha combinado de ir pegar as coisas mais tarde, por isso achou estranho uma carta tão cedo. Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de carta, era uma pedaço de pergaminho rasgado.

"_Harry, não saia de casa. Pelo menos não pela porta da frente. E se o Malfoy ia aparecer por aí, mande uma coruja e diga para não ir. Tem uma horda de repórteres na frente. E eu retiro o que disse sobre querer uma foto. Sinto muito. Ginny."_

Olhou para baixo. Como Ginny tinha dito, havia uma horda de repórteres na sua porta. Desceu correndo até a cozinha e pegou o jornal em cima da mesa. Na capa havia uma foto enorme em que ele e Draco se beijavam esquecidos do mundo. A manchete dizia "A traição do Eleito" e a matéria mostrava tudo o que já tinha feito de errado na vida. Em algumas linhas, todo o mundo mágico parecia esquecer que ele havia salvo a todos. Segundo eles, era um cretino sem coração.

Largou o jornal no chão e desabou na cadeira arrasado. Logo agora que achava que as coisas ficariam melhores, isso acontecia. Convocou o telefone e discou o número de Draco. Era melhor ligar antes que o outro decidisse ir até lá. Nem imaginava o que os loucos na porta fariam se o vissem entrando em sua casa.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Acordou com o barulho irritante do telefone tocando. Quem diabos ligava a uma hora dessas? Nem eram 9:00h ainda. Virou de lado e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, mas o telefone continuava tocando. Seja lá quem fosse, parecia uma emergência.

- Alô? – Resmungou no telefone sem medo de parecer rude.

- Oh, Draco, desculpe, eu te acordei. Mas eu realmente tinha que ligar. Ocorreu um pequeno problema.

- O que foi? – Ainda estava mal-humorado, mas a voz de Harry realmente parecia preocupada.

- Você faz assinatura d'O Profeta? Dê uma olhada na capa.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou o jornal. Se sentiu completamente acordado ao ver a foto dele e Harry num senhor beijo. Era uma bela imagem, se queriam sua opinião.

- Draco, ainda tá aí?

- Tô bem aqui. A foto não tá ruim. Acho até muito interessante...

- Draco, você não entendeu. Tem um monte de gente na minha porta, e um monte deles acha que eu estou sob Império e o culpado é você! Eles vão acabar te achando e podem te linchar! Podem não, vão!

- Harry, você está sendo um pouco exagerado, não?

- Você diz isso porque ainda não viu as faixas... Sua casa é segura?

- Ela veio com feitiços de segurança padrão...

- Isso não é seguro, Draco, até o Neville desarma um desses. Venha para cá. É mais seguro.

- Sabe, Harry, você não precisa de tudo isso para me convidar para ir na sua casa.

- É sério, Draco. Eu tô indo aí te buscar.

- Mas, Harry...

- Tututututututu...

Desligou o telefone irritado. Não gostava quando batiam na sua cara. Estava começando a discar o número do moreno quando ouviu um "crack", bem no meio da sala.

- Tá vendo que não é seguro?

- Potter! O que você está fazendo na minha sala?

- Hum... testando o feitiço de segurança?

Harry estava parado no meio da sala, varinha na mão, usando somente as calças de algum pijama velho. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar que havia visto várias vezes durante a guerra: firme e desafiador. Parecia irresistível.

- Eu mesmo poderia testar o feitiço, Harry.

- Mas agora eu posso convencê-lo a vir comigo.

- Já disse que você está exagerando...

- Draco, você já olhou pela janela?

Andou até a janela e espiou através da cortina. Haviam ao menos 10 câmeras apontadas para a sua porta. No meio das pessoas, reconheceu os irmãos Creevey, além de repórteres do Profeta e do Pasquim. Estava cercado.

- Viu que eu não tava exagerando?

- Olha no que você me meteu, Potter! Vamos ter que ficar fugindo? Isso só vai piorar as coisas.

- Não estou fugindo, estou... retrocedendo inteligentemente.

- Grifinórios não deveriam ser corajosos?

- Em lugar nenhum diz que eu devo ser burro... Mas falando sério, Draco, você quer mesmo enfrentar eles agora? A gente pode esperar eles se acalmarem e depois contar a nossa versão do fato. A não ser que você queira... pular fora.

Agora Harry o olhava com medo, como uma criança abandonada. Foi até ele e o abraçou forte, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, aspirando o perfume do moreno. Sentiu o moreno relaxar em seus braços, correspondendo a seu abraço.

- Não vou deixar você sozinho. Poso ser um sonserino, mas tenho palavra, ok?

- Tem certeza? Ainda dá tempo pra você desistir...

Levantou a cabeça e encarou as íris esmeraldas tão profundas que podia se perder nelas para sempre. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto, ficando a milímetros da boca do moreno. Viu seus olhos se fecharem e falou contra os seus lábios:

- Tarde demais, Harry. Eu já me apaixonei por você.

Harry venceu a distância entre eles e o beijou, tirando todo o seu fôlego. De repente, não havia mais repórteres ou sociedade a ser enfrentada: só haviam eles e aquele beijo. Mãos exploravam corpos alheios, línguas travavam incansáveis batalhas, os dois tão próximos que quase se moviam como um. De olhos fechados, sentiu Harry o empurrando para trás, mas nem abriu os olhos para saber por onde ia.

Sentiu-se ser pressionado contra alguma superfície dura e uma perna do moreno escorregar por entre as suas, lhe mostrando o quão excitados os dois estavam. Sua blusa estava presa só pelos braço, expondo seu peito completamente. Um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios quando Harry lhe deu um chupão no pescoço e precisou se segurar no moreno quando este começou a descer a boca, mordiscando seu mamilo.

De repente, Harry parou e ficou tenso. Abriu os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e se deparou com a expressão entre o riso e a vergonha de Harry, que olhava diretamente sobre o seu ombro. Virou-se bem a tempo de ser cegado pelos flashes.. Atrás dos fotógrafos havia meia dúzia de pessoas, ainda em estado de choque. Fechou a cortina em meio a gargalhadas, sendo acompanhado por Harry. Jogaram-se no sofá da sala, ainda rindo.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? – Falou se recostando no peito do outro.

- O que? – Ele o olhou curioso, ainda rindo.

- Você é meu herói!

*****

**_"If I go crazy_**

_**You'll still call me superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well**_

_**You'll be there holding may hand**_

_**I keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman mind**_

_**Kryptonite"**_

_(Kryptonite - 3 doors down)_

_**FIM**_

* * *

Nota da beta:

ahhh... acabou!! :( Mas diz aí, gente, o Draco não é um fofooo?? *-* quero um pra mim !! ushaushuahs

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado da fic... e que comentem, é claaro !!

Até uma próxima (o mais breve possível, espero *-*)

Beijos duplos a todos !! :D


End file.
